motorsportmanagerpcfandomcom-20200213-history
Tires and Fuel Strategy
Tire Strategy Each track has 3 types of dry tyre compounds and 2 types of wet tyre compounds with the exception of some motorsports that have 2 types of tyre compounds. Aggressive Driving will result the tires to wear down faster while Calm Driving wears them less. Getting the most out of a certain tyre is vital to strategy, and when they reach a certain grip percentage, the lap times drop slowly. After reaching a certain low percentage, the car suffers a sudden loss of grip making the driver vulnerable of keep a certain position making a Pit Stop inevitable. Chances of getting to the end without a pitstop is almost impossible unless a strategic option is used. Overheated tires will see loss of Driver Aggression and will be likely to see Driver Mistakes such as possible penalties for Collisions/Corner Cutting, Lockups, Running Wide, and even Crashes/Retirements. Dry Tires (Slicks) Ultra Soft (Purple) Very high speed, very low durability, Grip falls at 20%. Super Soft (Red) High speed, low durability, Grip falls at 15%. Soft (Yellow) Above average speed, below average durability, Grip falls at 10%. Medium (White) Average speed, average durability, Grip falls at 5%. Hard (Orange) Below average speed, best durability, Grip falls at 0% while puncture is inevitable at the percentage. Wet Tires (Grooved) Intermediate (Green) Used for little to moderate rain condition. When wet level is within range alphabet "o" and just before "k" in the "water on track" text, the intermediate tyres work best, however just before "o" seem to give you little advantage over slick tyres. Wet (Blue) Only for heavy rain condition. Wet tyres are not very often used and when it is used in an intermediate tyre range; the car performance is impacted very negatively. The effective range of wet tyres are between "k" (k meaning just below alphabet "k" in "water on track" text) to the end of the gauge. Note that both tires used for Wet Conditions have to be at 0% Grip to result in loss of speed/puncture. Fuel Strategy (These numbers are a rough guide and have various modifiers which can and will affect the actual returns) Super Overtake (Pink) - A level beyond that of Overtake, only available as a mechanic knowledge perk and uses over 1.5 Laps of fuel (per fuel gauge) for each driven lap. It also hurts the engine it the worst way. Overtake (Red) - Uses 1.5 Laps of fuel (per fuel gauge) for each driven lap, heats up the engine and can wear very quickly if used too much. Not recommended for low reliable engines. High (Orange) - Uses 1.1 Laps of fuel (per fuel gauge) for each driven lap, heats up the engine a bit and can wear it a bit faster than normal. Medium (Yellow) - Uses 1.0 Lap of fuel (per fuel gauge) for each driven lap and the engine has no impact. Low (Blue) - Uses 0.9 Laps of fuel (per fuel gauge) for each driven lap and cools down the engine and wearing it at half speed. Engines that have 40%/50% Reliability are required to use this strategy. 19 Liters per 100kms E85 Performance Fuel Fuel manufacturer chosen during pre-season car construction definitely affects fuel efficiency. There are certainly other less obvious things which also have an impact on fuel efficiency.